The instant invention relates generally to support mechanisms and more specifically it relates to a device for leveling and stabilizing a paint bucket on an inclined surface, which provides a structure to prevent the paint bucket from wobbling and tipping over.
There are available various conventional support mechanisms which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.